Dear Chrome
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Back to 1917, the time when Mukuro said something to Chrome. Maybe it was the main reason Chrome today believe on him?


1917

Bethlehem, Palestine

After the conquest of the British Army in Palestine, resulting with a successful crusade, General Edmund Allenby organized a party there. In here, all of the heroes were welcomed.

And so did they…

…

…

…

The party began when there were some soldiers in guarding. They looked into the party, when so many troops also joined it. Many officers also drank beers and wines. Italian wines were drunk.

"Hahahahahahaha…"

And the most notable, was this man: Thomas Edward Lawrence!

And his partners: the gang of The Doraemons, Tom, Jerry and Spike.

Yup, they got mass celebrations on it. However, there was someone missing…

…

…

…

And definitely they were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

In the roof of an Arabian typical house, there was something to say: a girl, she went up into the roof together, just took up a moment…

She was carrying a cup of wine. She only had one eye as well.

…

…

…

"Master?"

She gave a weak voice: "Dear… Master Mukuro?"

"Chrome, what are you doing here? I was…"

"Master, I think you need to drink something."

Chrome just put it, a cup of wine, to him, Mukuro. And Mukuro, he just put the wine and then he drank it. Quickly as possible, he put it down and gave a question: "Do you… know what I missed, Chrome?"

"Master, you are talking to…" Chrome tried to figure something, but quickly, Mukuro stood up. With a British uniform, he looked into the eye of Chrome…

"Please, Chrome, will you… be with me in the last day of the fight?"

Chrome had a bit of shock, but Mukuro looked like pleasing something from her. He touched on the shoulders of Chrome, and asked…

"Well, only two of us… do you… stay with me, Chrome?"

"Uhhhh…"

Chrome couldn't know, well. She knew that she only loyal and protect her master, Mukuro, but she never thought one day Mukuro would say that. After all, she was too young…

"Master, what are you doing?"

"Chrome, please, go with me… maybe, we should marry… and get out of this conflict…"

"Master, please, I…" Chrome seemed confused, but Mukuro had held her body, he seemed to wish that Chrome to stay with him by all costs. He just begged "Please to her".

Just like when Tsuna in drunk, begging Haru except he thought it was Kyoko. But it wasn't two, only one girl and one boy.

And so, Mukuro hugged her, he tied his arms into the chest of Chrome. Now, Chrome had found something… warm from him. She never thought about it before, even from her parents which she had no connection with them.

Truly.

And when he hugged her, he only saw her like… a true person, the girl that he did trust and cared for. Mukuro, he had fallen in love with her…

Chrome had a bit of surprise: "Master, you… you are…"

And they just stood like that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey!"

Suddenly, their moment ended. Mukuro all the time just hugged Chrome, until this voice. But not from Tsuna. It was…

"Go hug somewhere. We are going to talk about your behavior, Mukuro!"

"Huh?" Mukuro just realized it was…

Thomas. Thomas looked into them, while Spike forced them to leave: "Quickly! Just go and hug somewhere."

Oh my, so they did see it, but Jerry claimed it was "really romantic". He even said it was better than what Coco was doing with Nozomi. It gave him a goose bump. Suddenly, Tom just put up with a gun: "Shut up already!"

"Alright, calm down, we will talk about it. Let's go and drink some wines, shall we?"

Voice from Edmund Allenby!

At the time Mukuro was carried by Chrome, Mukuro was in drunk. Therefore, Gen. Allenby shook his head, depressed himself: "Oh my, the cost of Jerusalem is here… drunk soldiers."

"No worry, my Lord. We kicked the Turks out, it was the best thing we can do. Celebrating and being drunk are fine." It was from El Matadora. Wang and Kid just laughed: "Hahahahahaha…"

Then later, Tom told that they need to make a cheer. And so they touched their cups and they shouted: "For the King and country!" 7 Doras, one cat, one bulldog, one mouse and a General, alongside with Prince Faisal and T. E. Lawrence, toasted cups together.

But when they laughed, they never knew one thing.

Chrome, when she took Mukuro down, she had finally realized, how much Mukuro love her.

And she truly felt touched…

…

"Thank you, Mukuro… for telling me something…"

* * *

 _It was just simply like that…_


End file.
